1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photosensitive compositions, curable compositions, curable compositions for color filters, color filters, and methods for production thereof. The invention also relates to novel oxime compounds, photopolymerizable compositions, photopolymerizable compositions for color filters, color filters and methods for production thereof, solid-state imaging devices, and planographic printing plate precursors.
2. Description of Related Art
Photosensitive or photopolymerizable compositions may include, for example, an ethylenic unsaturated bond-containing polymerizable compound and a photopolymerization initiator. Such photosensitive or photopolymerizable compositions polymerize and cure when they are irradiated with light, and are therefore used for, for example, photosetting inks, photosensitive printing plates, color filters, and a variety of photoresists.
In other types of photosensitive or photopolymerizable compositions, for example, an acid is generated upon application of light, and the acid serves as a catalyst. Specifically, such compositions may be used in materials for image formation, anti-counterfeiting or detection of energy-ray dose, in which a color reaction of a pigment precursor in the presence of the generated acid serving as a catalyst is used, or may be used for positive resists for use in manufacture of semiconductors, TFTs, color filters, micromachine components, and the like, in which a decomposition reaction in the presence of the generated acid serving as a catalyst is used.
In recent years, photosensitive or photopolymerizable compositions sensitive to shorter wavelength (365 nm or 405 nm) light sources have been demanded in various applications, and demands for such compounds (e.g. photopolymerizable initiators) capable of exhibiting high sensitivity to such short wavelength light sources have been increasing. However, highly sensitive photopolymerization initiators are generally poor in stability. Therefore, there is a demand for photopolymerization initiators having both of improved sensitivity and stability over time.
Under the circumstances, it is proposed to use oxime ester derivatives as photopolymerization initiators for photosensitive or photopolymerizable compositions, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,255,513 and 4,590,145 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 2000-80068 and 2001-233842. However, these known oxime ester compounds have low absorbance at a wavelength of 365 nm or 405 nm and are not satisfactory in terms of sensitivity.
At present, there have been a demand for photosensitive or photopolymerizable compositions having not only high stability over time but also high sensitivity to light with a short wavelength such as 365 nm or 405 nm.
For example, JP-A No. 2006-195425 discloses a colored radiation-sensitive composition for color filters that contains an oxime compound. However, the stability over time and short-wavelength sensitivity of such a composition is still insufficient. There have also been a demand for colored radiation-sensitive compositions having improved reproducibility of hue after pattern formation, and suppression of change in coloring property over time has been strongly demanded.
On the other hand, there have been a demand for color filters for image sensors having high color concentrations and small thicknesses, in order to enhance the light-gathering power of solid-state imaging devices such as CCDs and in order to improve the image quality by improving color-separation properties. If a large amount of a coloring material is added to achieve a high color concentration, the sensitivity may be insufficient for faithful reproduction of the shape of a fine image pattern of 2.5 μm or less, so that pattern defects can frequently occur over the product. In order to avoid such defects, photo-irradiation has to be performed with higher energy, which requires a long exposure time and leads to a significant reduction in manufacturing yield. Under the circumstances, there have been a demand for colored radiation-sensitive compositions for color filters having a high content of a coloring material (colorant) and also having high sensitivity in order to achieve excellent pattern forming property.